Love the Way You Lie
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Songfic. Instead of Anakin Skywalker turning evil, Obi-Wan Kenobi does. This is how Anakin handles it. Will he be able to save Obi-Wan? Or is Obi-Wan doomed to die a Sith?


Love the Way You Lie

**Okay so this is a songfic based on Obi-Wan's and Anakin's relationship, a struggle they face. I am not gay! Promise you this is friendship only. Some things may sound romantic, but they aren't. I do not and never will own Star Wars. You know what would be funny? If George Lucas got a fanfiction account and wrote a Star Wars story with a disclaimer. **

**Bold= Author's Note**

_Italics Underlined= lyrics_

_Italics= thoughts_

Normal= story

**Line Break**

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_Don't know why I'm still surprised_

Anakin remembered when Obi-Wan had taken him up. Their future seemed so bright then. It was simpler then though. Then Obi-Wan fell to the Darkside. _I don't know why I'm still surprised_, thought Anakin.

_Even Angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

Anakin always thought Obi-Wan was like an angel. He always did things right and according to the Jedi Way, something Anakin had trouble with. Obi-Wan will always be Anakin's hero even though he fell to the Darkside.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh, I love the way you lie_

On Mustafar, Obi-Wan was cutting and slashing at Anakin. Anakin had been able to block it for the most part, but every now and then he would get hurt. He thought it was alright because he liked the way it hurt. He cried out in pain as Obi-Wan hit him again. _Focus, Anakin, focus_, thought Anakin. Obi-Wan stood there and watched joyfully. Anakin loved the way Obi-Wan lied.

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war, you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

They fought on. When they spoke it sounded like gravel. Stones, that were like glass, shattered from the fight. Anakin was trying to use the Lightside to win, but Obi-Wan was winning with the Darkside, even though the Lightside was right.

_Cause you feed me fables from your hand_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

Obi-Wan fed Anakin fables from his hand with violent words and empty threats.

"You are the worst Padawan anyone could ever have! I should have beaten you!" shouted Obi-Wan," I hate you! No one cares about you! I will throw you into the lava!"

It was sick. These fights and those words were all that kept Anakin satisfied. Anakin couldn't believe his kind and gentle master would turn this evil. The fact he even turned evil was surprising.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie_

_Ohhhh, I love the way you lie_

Obi-Wan slapped Anakin across the face, leaving a red mark that burned. He liked the way it hurt. He cried out when Obi-Wan kicked him. Obi-Wan still just stood there smirking. Anakin loved the way Obi-Wan lied.

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run, But I don't wanna ever leave_

_Till' these walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

Anakin thought he was a masochist. He tried to run from Obi-Wan, but he always turned back, hoping Obi-Wan had turned back to the Lightside. He didn't want to leave until Obi-Wan remembered all the good memories.

Darth Sidious, or has Anakin liked to call him Darth Hideous, had landed on Mustafar to see if Obi-Wan had killed Anakin had killed Anakin yet. He hadn't. Darth Sidious original plan was to turn Anakin, but he was too full of light. Obi-Wan had been back and forth, so he struck him.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's alright because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie ._

Darth Sidious walked over and helped Obi-Wan destroy Anakin. He used Force-Lightning at him.

Anakin screamed in agony. He watched as Obi-Wan just stood there and watched him burn in pain and misery. He just stood there and watched him cry in agony. It was alright to Anakin because he loved the it hurt and the way Obi-Wan lied.

Anakin realized that Obi-Wan was confused. He seemed to want to help Anakin, but at the same he didn't. Anakin decided to use that and turn Obi-Wan back at the risk of his life.

"Obi-Wan help! Help me! Please, save me," shouted Anakin in torment.

"Shut up!" shouted Darth Sidious, and he increased the amount of Force-Lightning. Anakin screamed louder.

"Obi-Wan please help me! I need you! You are my brother! I love you! Obi-Wan save me!" shouted Anakin. Darth Sidious increased power even more. Anakin screamed. He was doomed. Unless Obi-Wan moved now, he wasn't going to make it.

All of the sudden, the Force-Lightning was gone. Anakin watched as Obi-Wan grabbed Darth Sidious and threw him into the lava. He ran to Anakin and kneeled down. He was too afraid to touch him. Anakin was gasping for breath.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin looked into his bluish-grey eyes and saw he was miserable. He tried to give him a smile, but it turned into a grimace. Obi-Wan slowly and gently picked Anakin up. He carried him to his ship and set him down on a medical bed.

Hours later, Anakin was at a medical center. He was hooked up to many machines. All of them helped him survive.

Obi-Wan felt extremely guilty. It was his entirely fault. He shouldn't have believed Darth Sidious. He looked at Anakin. He broke down and cried.

Mace Windu came in to see how Anakin was doing. He saw Obi-Wan crying. He put a hand on his shoulder. Obi-Wan jumped and looked straight into Mace Windu's calm, brown eyes. They were swirling with concern.

The Jedi Council had allowed Obi-Wan to stay a Jedi and on the Jedi Council. Mace was relieved to see that Obi-Wan was allowed to stay. It would have broken his, Obi-Wan's, and Anakin's heart if he had to leave.

"He'll be alright," said Mace Windu. Obi-Wan shook his head.

"This is my fault. If I hadn't listen to Darth Sidious, Anakin wouldn't be here right now," said Obi-Wan.

"Knowing Anakin, he'd probably be here anyway," said Mace Windu. Obi-Wan cracked a smile. It didn't last long.

"How come I am such an idiot?" asked Obi-Wan.

"You are not an idiot," said Mace Windu.

"Yes I am," said Obi-Wan," I believed Darth Sidious."

"That doesn't mean anything. If it makes you feel better, I almost believed it myself," said Mace Windu," Besides Anakin wouldn't like it if he knew you were talking about yourself like that."

"He's right, Master," said Anakin, whom just woke up," I don't like you talking like that."

"Anakin," said Obi-Wan," I am so sorry and I am so glad you are okay." He hugged Anakin and Anakin hugged him back.

"You are forgiven," said Anakin.

"How can you forgive me so easily?" asked Obi-Wan.

"Because I love you," said Anakin. Obi-Wan's eyes welled up with tears.

"I don't deserve you," said Obi-Wan.

"Yes you do," said Anakin. After a moment of silence, Anakin said," Look on the bright side, Darth Hideous is dead." Everyone laughed at that.

Little did they know, Darth Sidious was alive and well. He was plotting his revenge on Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

**Did you actual think I was going to leave Obi-Wan evil. I might write a sequel or two, but you'll have to review.**


End file.
